Surprise of Confusions
by SourAgar
Summary: After ending of Team Flare arc, Ash and his friends go on a vacation to Coumarine City. But Serena is suddenly asked for a performance and Iris reenters the scene and What is this new tournament Ash got to know about? Why is he so eager to participate in it? And Why is Serena disappointed with Ash? Will Ash be able to make up to Serena? Read and find. Amourshipping/SatoSere
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE OF CONFUSIONS**

 **BY- SOURAGAR**

 _So friends, this is my new story. As we all know, in every new season of Pokémon, the main female companion from last season makes a cameo appearance. The XY/XYZ is coming to an end and it's kind of confirmed that Iris would not reappear here. So it is my take on what could have been the situation on Iris's arrival and its possible reasons. But it would not be a story of Ash and Iris, It would be an Amourshipping story. Even Iris could be considered as a side character here. So enjoy my first pure Amourshipping story._

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 1- Arrival at Coumarine city! Meeting old friends!**

 _We now come to a group of friends walking towards Coumarine city. The Kalos region has just survived from a dangerous attack of team flare, but everything recovered back to normal fast, thanks to Zygarde, whose healing powers restored the order or Kalos and saved the people and constructions here from the huge burden of repairs. After everything was normal again, our heroes decided to go for some kind of vacation, and what better place than Coumarine city itself. We can identify them as our heroes, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. It was nearly known to all their contribution in fight against Kalos Crisis, thanks to Team Rocket's broadcast of entire event, still they were thankful that the people held their composure and didn't stormed them with praises, for which they were thankful to Diantha, who had her own ways of controlling the paparazzi._

"Wow! It looks as beautiful as ever." Serena exclaimed after they reached the town. This town was truly special for them, again, especially to her. She had her first showcase here, her complete makeover to symbolize her new found determination, Ash's fourth gym badge was obtained by him here, but especially, she had the day of festival in her mind. How she was able to spend a whole day with Ash alone, which in fact, was nothing short of a gift to her. In her mind, it was and always would be their first date, whatever others could make out of it, didn't mattered to her. How can she forget about when they gave their Pokémons gift under the giant tree? But for her, the most memorable moment here was when Ash gave the blue ribbon as a present to her. It was a good luck charm for her, much more than just a piece of fabric, for her it was a symbol of their relationship, whatever it was, surely something deeper than friendship though.

"Let's head to Pokémon center first, after getting our rooms, we would go for shopping, and then continue according to the travelling plan which I had prepared for situations precisely like this." Clemont said in an I-know-all kind of tone while his glasses started shining as all others sweat-dropped.

"Do you think we could follow this?" Bonnie asked others as they saw a schedule in which everything was planned minute to minute. They all sweat-dropped again going into the details of the list. "Umm… I think we would follow this until we can." Serena replied smiling on her friend's tactics.

"Okay, let's head to Pokémon Centre!" Ash exclaimed as he started moving forward. His friends followed him as they moved forward through the city, crossing different kind of people and Pokémons. The sight of the tree brought back the pleasant memories for them as they made their way towards the Pokémon Centre. After sometime, they reached their destination, and requested for their rooms. Nurse Joy recognized them immediately as the persons that saved Kalos and welcomed them. She provided them with the Keys while thanking them for their brave efforts and saying that there would be no staying charges for them as a way of saying thanks.

After they reached their room, they unloaded their luggage and started refreshments. Serena was the first to end her preparations as she was ready now to start her new vacation. She was sure that it is going to be great fun for her and her friends. She also wished to get to know Ash better in this trip. Whatever the situation may be, she was well aware that her time with the group was becoming short day to day and as the Kalos League was over now, it was only a matter of time when Ash would decide where he wanted to go next. She knew her time for the confession was getting reduced and she needed to act quickly, unless she would be left with huge guilt.

She shooked her face to get over her imaginations towards the real world. She decided to check her mail quickly before her departure. As she opened her mail, she was shocked to get one from the Performers Union. It shocked her. Well, the masterclass has ended recently and there was still sometime left before the start of next season. Getting a mail at this time was… surprising to say at least. Nevertheless she opened the mail to see a video message for her.

By the time the video started playing, her friends came up to stand beside her as they were also interested in what was happening. The message showed Monsieur Pierre who announced that the Performers Unit has decided to hold a charity performance in Coumarine City in a week and all the performers were requested to participate in it to make it a grand event. It would not give any princess keys, but was just for charity. Pierre also said that it could a big opportunity for preparations for next season. Serena thought about it for some time and decided that it would not hurt to participate, especially since they were already present in Coumarine city. She liked performing and it was some time since she had done it last time. Still she asked Ash and her other friends whether she could participate as she never wanted her desires to hinder the plans of her friends. They all happily nodded and encouraged her that she should definitely participate. She happily agreed and messaged her confirmation to Pierre about her participation.

Then our heroes left the Pokémon Centre and went towards shopping. As it was early evening, they started their trip by some snacks. It was no wonder that Ash was the most enthusiastic one in these kind of things. He nearly completed every stand of food present there, and too with the super amazing speed of him. Clemont and Bonnie sweat-dropped while Serena giggled at his antics.

Then Ash was reluctantly forced to leave the stalls as Clemont was constantly barbering over the six minute delay that Ash has caused and if they don't hurry up, then his brilliant plan may fail. Then they moved forward for shopping. Bonnie and Serena lead them this time as they made their way throughout various stores and Clemont and Ash followed with pile of bags on both hands which continued to increase.

As they were moving forward, Serena and Bonnie decided to try some new clothes. Clemont and Ash actually saw it as an opportunity to rest for some time. As they were resting leaning against the wall, Ash saw something that was able to catch up his interest. It was advertising some kind of "Dragon Pokémon Battler's Tournament" where they were inviting special judges. The prizes were going to be announced on television at a special event. Ash was confused about what kind of event this was, but had no time to think about as Serena and Bonnie came out of dressing room and decided to move towards next mall.

The next mall was a big one, filled with aristocratic decoration and dresses of classic design. Serena and Bonnie were having hearts in their eyes whereas Clemont and Ash sweat-dropped thinking about their future. They roamed through the mall searching for something interesting but nothing of that sort could be found, not at least in their budget. As they were roaming, Serena stopped on a particular dress, watching it with admiration and amazement in her eyes. She saw the price tag and then frowned in disappointment. Ash came forward to ask what had happened and why she was looking down.

Serena said that the dress in front of them looked pretty and it would have been great if she would have been able to buy it for her upcoming performance, but the price tag was too high and she could not afford it. Ash saw the dress and would have to agree with Serena as the dress truly looked pretty. It surely would have looked amazing on Serena. Then his eyes moved towards the price tag where he saw Poke$7549. His eyes opened wide in shock. Even he didn't possessed that much amount of money.

Serena sighed and requested to continue their trip. She wanted that dress, but knew it was beyond her reach, and was mature enough not to start any childish demands. The fact that Ash was concerned for her definitely provided a more than enough consolation for her.

After they exited the mall, they were greeted by a voice…

"Hey!" Someone called from behind. When they turned to see who it was, a tanned girl was running towards them. She was wearing cream colored clothes. Ash was having a shocked expression, but happiness was leaking from his face. The girl came near them and enveloped Ash in a hug. Serena panicked thinking she was some kind of fangirl but was shocked to find Ash returning the hug.

"Oh my god Ash! What are you doing here? I never thought I could meet you here." Iris exclaimed hugging Ash as he responded "Yeah! It has been a long time since we last meet."

As they ended their hug, Ash returned to his group who were having Dumbfound expression on their faces. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he remembered that he had forgotten to introduce Iris to all his friends. "How could you forget such basic things? You are such a kid!" Iris mocked Ash teasing him in her usual manner. "How many times I would have to remind you that we are of the same age?" Ash exclaimed, clearly annoyed of her teasing habit."

"Anyway, this is Iris, we traveled through unova region…" As soon as Ash ended this Serena went on his thinking land…

"Ash travelled with this Iris, through Unova, alone..." Serena kept thinking as Ash continued, "With Cilan." But Serena didn't heard it as she was busy in her own thinking. She was latter snapped away by Ash who was continuously chanting her name to take her out of her trance.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-** _So, it's over, the first chapter. It would not be a long story, like "The War of Wants" but still would be nice. Now it was Amourshipping from Serena's side, next chapter would consist of Amourshipping from Ash's side. About the last joke, it was just for fun. What do you think is the reason for arrival of Iris? And what about the tournament poster Ash saw? About Serena's performance? All this and much more in future chapters._

 _About the poll of "The War of Wants", I would choose the chapters soon and then post it. The pools are still open and you can visit a poll on my profile vote. You can also vote through PMs or reviews on "The War of Wants."_

 _Thank You!_


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE OF CONFUSIONS**

 **BY- SOURAGAR**

 _Well, welcome to the second chapter. So, Let's begin!_

 _Happy Reading!_

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 2- All about "Dragon Pokémon Battler's Tournament!"**

 _In the last chapter our heroes were introduced to Iris, who has reunited with Ash after a long period of time. After the introductions were over, our heroes left to grab some dinner for themselves as they were all very hungry. After completion of dinner, they all decided to catch up while returning towards Pokémon Centre. We now come to the lobby of Pokémon Centre where our heroes are still catching up with each other._

"… and after that he tried catching me with a pokeball! He is such a kid!" Iris said telling Ash's newest companions about their adventures in Unova. They were mostly about instances which caused embarrassment for Ash and moments of mocking for Iris. "I really don't know how many times I would have to remind you that we are of the same age!" Ash exclaimed, showing an annoyed face, but still it was nothing serious. He was well aware of Iris' habits and therefore was least considered about her mocking, what bothered him was that what she was sharing was something he wasn't proud off. What he never wanted was Serena to think lowly of him.

"Whatever!" Iris said as she continued her narration of moments that were according to her the most important ones.

Meanwhile Serena was busy on her own lines of thoughts. She had never dared asking Ash whether he had traveled anywhere before Kalos or not. Inside her mind, she never actually thought and cared about what may have happened before Ash's Kalos journey. Whether it being the happiness of meeting him after such a long time, or being busy with the already existent problems of their journey or simply her casualness, she never actually thought about what Ash's past may have been.

And now, when she was thinking of it, there was she, a girl who had travelled with Ash, before her. Although she was assured that they were not alone during their journeys, it still didn't helped that she was talking so freely with Ash. Until now, no girl has talked to him so freely, not to mention so closely, in front of her. But what probably irritating her was the fact that Ash was also talking so freely to her. She could not help but feel that perhaps their connection was better than she ever had with him.

When they reached the counter, they requested Nurse Joy to hand them the keys to their room, which she happily gave to them. Then Iris enquired Nurse Joy whether any room was available for her to stay. Nurse Joy apologized to her saying that all rooms were occupied that day and therefore no room was available. Ash requested Nurse Joy to at least permit her to stay with them. Nurse Joy agreed to that and allowed Iris to stay with our heroes in their room.

Ash suggested for some more talking as he knew there was so much to catch up with her. Clemont objected to the idea as he informed that there are only six and a half hours left for them to complete their sleep as they have to get up early to continue according to his perfect schedule. All others sweat-dropped thinking that waking early was something that would definitely be the first failure of Clemont's so proposed perfect schedule. Nevertheless, Bonnie was very tired due to all the shopping they had done on that day, and therefore was taken to bed by Clemont who also took his own leave for them for the night. Ash then asked Serena to join them on their conversation, but Serena declined it stating that she was also very tired and therefore needed some sleep. Actually, what happened was she was so depressed to see Iris and Ash freely talking to each other that she couldn't bear them more, and therefore wanted to go back to her bed.

Ash reluctantly agreed to Serena, and requested her to take care of herself. Then he suggested them to continue the conversation on the couch of Pokémon Centre as their conversation may wake up their friends. Iris agreed to this and they made their way towards the empty couch that was kept in the hall.

"So, what are you doing here Iris? I never thought I would see you here in Kalos!" Ash asked in curiosity.

"Well, actually Drayden was invited here to be the judge of the first ever "Dragon Pokémon Battler's Tournament" that is going to take place in Kalos. But due to some personal emergency, he wasn't able to come here. Therefore, I was invited as a second option to judge the tournament." Iris sated, a little bit exaggerating about the fact that she was chosen to judge such an important event. She continued, "Also I couldn't have missed the chance to see the special Mega-evolution thing for once."

"Wow! I never thought they would select someone like you. I cannot recount you doing anything special for which you would be invited to judge such an important event." As said, enquiring and teasing her at the same time.

"Well these type of tournaments open registration for the elite type Dragon-Pokémon trainers throughout the world. On winning them, one gets symbols that symbolize which tournament they have won. Once a trainer wins thirteen of them, he/she would be considered as an elite dragon-type trainer. In Unova, only Drayden has been able to get thirteen symbols, and therefore is the only elite dragon-type trainer in Unova. I have actually got six of them, and I am also an apprentice of Drayden, therefore, I have been invited only for some help in judging. The main judge, however, is Drasna, the member of elite four of Kalos region." Iris answered to Ash's enquiry.

"Okay, the format seems interesting. Who can participate in this tournament?" Ash asked, immediately excited at the prospect of another challenge.

"Well, anybody with minimum of three dragon-type Pokémon can participate in this tournament. The battles would be two versus two format and the final match would be played in three on three format. I have been informed that this time, they are giving the winner a chance to fight with Drasna, along with the symbol that is. Also the sponsors have decided to give Poke$ 10,000 to the winner of tournament to attract more participants." Iris said, with glittering eyes, thinking about what she could have done with that much money.

"Wow! A chance to fight Drasna, a symbol and Poke$10,000! Talk about grand prize here!" Ash exclaimed thinking about the benefits of participating. Of course, it was a huge chance for him to be able to fight with Drasna. But what was going through his money was the prize money of Poke$10,000. He still remembered the way Serena was admiring the dress and how badly she wanted to get that one for her upcoming performance. He really felt too bad for not being able to buy that for her. But now, he could get that. That was it! He would win it! Win it for Serena!

"Well Iris, I do want to take part in the tournament. How would I be able to register for it?" Ash asked Iris.

"Well, don't worry, the registrations are still open and we can go there tomorrow to get you registered for the tournament. The matches would not start by the day after tomorrow. But Ash, do you have three dragon-type Pokémons with you?" Iris asked in confusion.

"Well! Now that I think about it, I do have Goodra and Noivern with me here. For the third one, I think I would call Gibble back from lab. That way I do have three dragon-type Pokémons with me. So, Yeah! I think I could participate." Ash explained bumping his fist in air in excitement.

"Okay, but don't you think you would need to work hard with Gibble? It seems that you have not worked with it for a while!" Iris asked him.

"Yeah! You are right about it!" Ash said shaking back of his head with his hand.

"Owe… I think I must help you to train for it. That way you would be able to prepare your strategies against dragon-type Pokémon pretty comfortably." Iris advised to him. He accepted this offer thanking her for help. This is surely going to be exciting for him.

"Well, it's exciting about the symbol and chance to battle Drasna, but tell me Ash, What you would do with the prize money?" Iris enquired with curiosity.

This made Ash shutter all of sudden. But he trusted Iris and therefore told her the real reason for his participation in the tournament and what he wished to do with the prize money.

"Wow! Looks like the little kid is finally falling for somebody!" Iris tried to tease him with her new-found knowledge of his infatuation towards Serena.

"Hey! I'm not a kid and my balance is perfect. I have never fallen anywhere!" Ash explained defending himself which caused Iris to sweat-drop on his denseness.

"Hey! I have an idea Ash. You should definitely use it!" Iris exclaimed to Ash as she got up towards his ear to explain her idea. Ash was a little reluctant at first to follow her idea, but seeing that she did had more experience in that department, he decided to oblige with her plan.

"Okay, let's go to sleep now so that we could effect our plan to perfection!" Iris said as he and Ash made their way back towards their room. In sleep, Ash's mind was full of only one thought, of the smile on Serena's face after receiving the dress.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES-** _Okay, So second chapter is finished. The important information about the tournament and Ash's intentions were revealed. But what is Iris' plan? What about Serena? All this and much more in future chapters._

 _So, don't forget to give your suggestions, complaints, queries and praises (if you liked reading it) with reviews. You can also PM me for any queries._

 _Thank You!_


End file.
